Slipstream Challenges
by Brit2
Summary: Some short stories not all R rated will give rating on chapter heading. Please review.
1. Explanation - G

Explanation  
  
The following short fics were written in response to 5 minute challenges on the slipstream bbs.  
  
Hope you enjoy them and feedback is most welcome.  
  
A phrase or sentence was given and a fic written using them in 5 minutes. The titles of the chapters reflect the challenges.  
  
For those of you who haven't yet visited the slipstream the address is http://www.slipstreamweb.com/ 


	2. Don't Tell Me No! - PG13

"Don't tell me no." Beka Valentine was furious with her engineer. "How dare you refuse to obey a direct order?"  
  
"I'm sorry Boss," Harper had an edge to his voice that said he wasn't sorry at all. "I am not going to do it and that is final."  
  
Beka was furious, for a long moment it looked as if she was going to hit the young engineer.  
  
"Seamus Harper you are the most insubordinate, stubborn excuse for a human being that I have ever had the misfortune to employ."  
  
Harper retorted. "I'm the best freakin engineer you have ever had the good fortune to employ. How many times have I patched up this heap of junk of yours?"  
  
He looked at her indignantly. "You Beka Valentine are an ungrateful bitch, you shouldn't have asked me to do it in the first place."  
  
He turned on his heel and stormed out of the Maru's engine room. Beka took a deep breath and followed him. She found him packing his bag. A task it wouldn't take him long to complete he had very few belongings.  
  
She was still very angry with him, but his forlorn appearance seemed to hit a nerve.  
  
"Seamus, I'm sorry, I should never have suggested it. Don't leave."  
  
Harper looked at her, his eyes were suspiciously wet. "I'll stay but if you ever try to order me off the Maru because you are taking on a risky job I will leave and never come back."  
  
She held out her hand and he took it in his. "Friends again Harper?"  
  
He grinned his usual good humour restored. "Yes and if you play your cards right we could be more than just friends."  
  
Beka snorted. "Don't push your luck kid." 


	3. The Memory Burns - PG13

The memory burns.. Why this memory among so many. Most of them bad. The stuff that nightmares are made of.  
  
I am cursed with my memory, it is almost photographic, I remember nearly everything that ever happened to me. Good and bad all mixed up in my mind.  
  
The bad ready to emerge whenever I relax my guard, whenever I fall asleep. I am so used to the nightmares, I can't remember a time when I didn't have them. They are part of me. You take on Seamus Harper you take on his bad dreams. The screams in the night. The bedding drenched with sweat every morning.  
  
I have one memory though that is my safety valve, when things get too bad even for me I bring it out of it's hiding place deep in my mind. With its power I can stop the bad memories from doing their worst. I only use it sparingly though, only during the truly dreadful dreams. It's such a simple thing to have so much effect.  
  
What do I remember? I remember a tall red headed woman. I remember the time she smiled at me and I felt that I belonged somewhere, that smile made me feel that I had a family again, people who cared about me.  
  
I think I fell in love with her at that moment. Of course I'll never tell her. I'll flirt with Rommie and Trance but it's her that I love. 


	4. Don't Touch - R

"Don't touch, I don't like to be touched." Harper scooted backwards away from Beka's outstretched hand. He sat on the deck, blood pouring from several deep gashes on his arm and shoulders. He tried to make himself as small as possible, hugging his knees. He was almost curled in the foetal position, trying to get away from her.  
  
Beka sighed; he wasn't making it easy for her. She extended her hand again. "I'm only trying to help you." She couldn't understand why he wouldn't let her treat his wounds.  
  
She knelt down so that she was on a level with him. "Trust me kid," she smiled at him in what she hoped was a reassuring manner. "Someone has to stop the bleeding and bandage you up."  
  
He tried to move further away from her and ended up with his back against the wall of the Maru's engine room.  
  
"Just leave me alone, I can look after myself." His voice was beginning to weaken as the effects of the blood loss kicked in. He was going into shock rapidly.  
  
Beka realised that her newest crewmember would soon be unconscious then he wouldn't have any choice in the matter, she just had to wait.  
  
He'd only been on board for a few days and she realised that she knew nothing of his past. She had no idea what had happened to him whilst he'd been ashore, he'd come back on board injured. He'd probably been in a fight. The cause of his injuries wasn't her problem but if he was unable to carry out his duties he was just so much useless cargo.  
  
She looked over at him, his eyes were closing, and he was struggling to stay conscious but losing the fight.  
  
She moved closer to him. "Don't touch," he said, his voice barely audible. His eyes closed and his head slumped forward on to his chest.  
  
She worked quickly, removing his shirt to check his wounds.  
  
The scars on his chest and back horrified her. It looked as if he'd been whipped more than once. Scarring as bad as that took time to develop. The scars extended downwards, she assumed that his buttocks were also covered with them. Some of the lesions were still raw and painful looking; they must have been done just before he joined the Maru. The kid had good reasons for not wanting anyone touching him. He would have been in agony, even before the latest injuries.  
  
She treated him as best as she could, stitching the lacerations and trying to soothe his other injuries.  
  
He came too while she was stitching the largest cut on his shoulder. It must have been painful but he didn't even whimper. He seemed to be resigned to her helping him. She smiled at him, concern apparent in her eyes.  
  
"Who did this to you?" She indicated both the new and old injuries.  
  
He looked down at the deck. "My previous owner, he thought he had the right to do anything he liked to me, and guess what he, he did. He wasn't very happy about me leaving, we kind of bumped into each other again" His eyes locked with hers. "You have that right too, I belong to you now."  
  
She shook her head. "You don't belong to anyone now kid, I didn't buy you and even if I had I'm not in the business of owning slaves. You can stay or go, it's up to you, I'd prefer you to stay though."  
  
She held out her hand, Harper tentatively put his hand in hers. She reached up to stroke his cheek. He flinched instinctively, then let her touch him. She knew it would be a long while before he fully trusted her but she thought they'd laid the foundations that day. 


	5. Please Don't - R

"Please don't." He curled his body up, making himself as small a target as possible. "Please don't it hurts." He sobbed.  
  
The man laughed. He spoke to the boy; there was no compassion in his voice only a fierce enjoyment of the other's predicament.  
  
"You shouldn't have messed with me kid. The warning signs were there plain for anyone to see. It says quite clearly what the penalty is for stealing from me"  
  
The man swung back his foot and kicked the defenceless figure again. The boy whimpered with the pain but somehow managed to remain conscious.  
  
"I'm sorry, please don't kick me again. I was hungry."  
  
He couldn't believe that he had been stupid enough to get caught. He'd raided this place and others many times before. His hunger this time had got the better of him and he'd taken risks. He hadn't checked properly, just because the man usually left at a certain time didn't mean that he did so every night.  
  
The owner of the restaurant was big and very strong and the small human didn't stand a chance against him. The man prepared to kick again.  
  
Seamus Harper was sure he was going to die that night. His ribs burned with pain, his back and legs were bruised. His left arm was definitely broken. Still the big man kicked him. By now he was barely aware of what was happening. He saw the man looming over him getting ready for the kill. The next minute the man was on the floor, the haft of a knife sticking out from his chest.  
  
A small figure knelt down beside Harper. "Shay you all right," the young voice sounded shaky and scared?  
  
Harper heard him through the fuzziness that seemed to have taken him over.  
  
"Brendan, is that you?" Relief washed over him, he'd be OK now, and he'd live a little longer. Brendan helped him to his feet and the two ten year olds staggered back to the relative safety of familiar alleyways.  
  
Harper never returned to that place again. Over the years he wondered what exactly that sign had said. It was no use putting up warning signs; neither he nor Brendan had been able to read. 


	6. My Father Never.. - PG13

My father never said he loved me. To love makes you vulnerable so he remained aloof. I suppose he loved my mother, in his own way. He never showed either of us any affection. He was never cruel or violent towards us, just indifferent.  
  
I tried to be like him but I found it impossible. I was his opposite; I loved and cared too much. Where did that get me? Everyone I ever loved or cared about is gone. They either died or left me.  
  
I am well aware that I have an attitude. I'm cocky, brash; I hit on all the ladies. They will never guess how much of an act it all is. It's my protective shield, my way of coping with my past. Underneath it all I'm scared. I'm emotionally crippled, or at least I was until I met her. I had decided that I would never allow myself to feel for anyone but then she turned up.  
  
She stood in front of me, tall and beautiful and she cared about me. I'm an insignificant little mudfoot but she cared. I love her although I will never admit it, she allowed me to crack the shell that I'd built around my emotions. I would follow her to the end of the Universe. I would kill for her. I would die for her. 


	7. A Missing Scene - R

Title: The Nightmare Starts  
  
Author: Brit  
  
Spoilers: IHCRAL & TWG – A missing scene challenge  
  
Rating: PG13  
  
Summary: Harper angst (what else did u expect)  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything in the Andromeda Universe.  
  
Harper shuddered he was covered in the most disgusting substance imaginable; he removed as much of it as he could, the feel of it made him want to vomit.  
  
He couldn't believe what had happened to him, his worst nightmare had come true. He ran through the chaos that was the magog ship, the sights, sounds and smells assaulting his senses.  
  
He was in pain from the larvae, in pain from the wounds inflicted during the heroic last stand that he and Tyr had made before being captured, he was sick with despair. He stumbled on aware that Rev and Tyr were with him. He had no breath to talk to them and no inclination for it either.  
  
He wanted to scream but he managed to control himself, it took a lot of effort for him not to give in and shriek his denial of what had happened to him. He was in a delirium of pain, fear and misery. He thought it would drive him mad. He wanted to give up, to let go and sink to the ground, but something drove him on, his last reserves of courage would not let him give up.  
  
Harper had known a lot of hardship in his short life, being born on Earth didn't make for an easy existence, but this was the worst thing that had ever happened to him. At the back of his mind was the thought that if only they could get back on board Andromeda everything would be all right. He held on to that thought like a beacon in the darkness.  
  
When he heard Dylan's voice he thought at first that he was dreaming, when he saw Dylan and Rommie he knew that he was safe, little did he know that his nightmare was only just beginning. 


	8. But, My Heart Belongs - PG13

I have fallen in lust with many female beings. Avatars, purple pixies, golden goddesses, salvage vessel Captains. Many, many more too numerous to mention.  
  
I've often wondered if any woman will ever take me seriously enough for me to have a lasting long-term relationship.  
  
I envy Tyr, he knows exactly what he wants and that is to procreate and spread his genetic material as far as possible.  
  
I don't want to do that, even if anyone wanted my genetic material there is no way that I would wish it on an innocent child.  
  
Don't get me wrong I would love a family but all things considered I don't think it would be very fair to bring a child into the Universe as it is today.  
  
Did I mention that I've often been in lust? Guess I did, well that's what you'd expect from Harper isn't it. I am sure that no one believes me to be capable of love. I do love however, I love very deeply and with all of my heart. I may lust after the females of many species. But, my heart belongs to Earth. 


	9. Don't Drop It - G

"Don't drop it boy," Tyr's voice rang out loud and clear over the command deck of the Andromeda.  
  
"I wasn't going to," Harper hissed, his voice sounding almost as loud in the quietness.  
  
Beka was shifting from foot to foot; she wasn't convinced that Harper was at all safe with his burden. She was in an absolute agony of nerves. "Be careful, be careful," was all she could say.  
  
Dylan had an expression of extreme concentration on his face. He was doing something that he had never done before and he was determined to get it right.  
  
Trance stood next to Harper, her hand on his shoulder, trying to give him a little support. "It's OK Harper," she whispered. "I trust you. I know you won't let us down."  
  
Rommie standing behind Dylan smiled at the uncomfortable looking engineer.  
  
Dylan cleared his throat. "Come on Harper, let's get on with it shall we."  
  
He motioned Harper forwards and Trance followed him.  
  
Dylan coughed once more and started to speak.  
  
"Fellow members of the crew of the Andromeda, we are gathered together to name the child of Seamus Zelazny Harper and Trance Gemini."  
  
He turned to Trance. "What do you name this child?"  
  
She smiled sweetly at him, "We name her Peace."  
  
The 6-month-old baby wriggled mightily, kicking and punching and wrapping her tail round her father's arm. Harper handed his purple daughter back to her mother.  
  
He breathed a sigh of relief. "Don't make me go through that again."  
  
Trance smiled wickedly at him. "Well actually Seamus," she said. "I've got something to tell you." 


	10. A Very Harper Shore Leave - PG13

Three word challenge – use the words – hope; fortune; novel in any order  
  
PG13 Language  
  
Humour, I hope.  
  
"A Very Harper Shore Leave"  
  
  
  
Hope drift where did they get that name? Harper had been in some dives in his short life but the bar he found himself in had got to be a low point even for him. He tried very hard to remember how he'd ended up here. He took a long drink from the smeary glass in front of him. Aargh whatever the greasy looking liquid was it tasted foul. His head throbbed, his shoulder was very sore and painful and he felt the first tendrils of some sort of infection invading his body.  
  
Great he'd obviously spent a small fortune getting into this state and he couldn't remember where he'd been or what he'd done. He vaguely remembered having sex but he couldn't remember who or what he'd had sex with. He hoped he hadn't picked up any interesting diseases. He would have to sneak past Trance and give himself a medical check once he got back on board the Maru.  
  
Every shore leave was the same, he started off with high hopes that this time it would be different but it always ended the same way. Seamus Z Harper he admonished himself you may be a freakin genius but you can be such a bloody fool too. He looked round the sleazy bar, trying not to make eye contact with any of the other drinkers. He knew instinctively that would not be a good idea. No he would finish his drink and then he was out of there. He took another mouthful of the disgusting fluid then decided perhaps he wouldn't bother. He got up to leave and was aware of a presence in front of him. He looked up; there was a large hairy stomach just at his eye level. The sight did not improve the way he was feeling. His eyes travelled up the body of the huge male in front of him. At least he hoped it was a male, it was sometimes hard to tell. The view got worse the more he saw. The creatures face looked as if someone had been practising needlework on it. It opened its cavernous mouth and spoke.  
  
"You going to finish that drink?"  
  
Harper couldn't stifle a giggle; the things voice was as high and squeaky as its body was large and intimidating. The next thing he knew was a massive hand grabbing his sore shoulder.  
  
"Ow, ow, man that hurts," Harper wondered for a moment what he'd managed to do to himself this time. He'd been injured somehow. He hoped he would live long enough to find out. The giant let go of him.  
  
"Sorry man," it said apologetically. "Don't know my own strength, but if you don't want that drink can I have it?"  
  
Harper breathed a sigh of relief. "Yeah be my guest," he babbled. "In fact I'll buy you another, you look thirsty." He threw the last few coins in his pocket on to the bar. "Give my friend another one of those, whatever they weres."  
  
"I'll be leaving now," he said to no one in particular. He casually sauntered out of the bar; breaking into a run once he was clear. At least he could recognise the area and luckily he wasn't far from where the Maru was docked. He ran all the way back, threw himself through the hatch and collapsed on the deck. He lay there panting for breath.  
  
"Harper?"  
  
Uh oh he knew that voice. "Yes my purpleness what can the Harper do for you?" He wheezed. His lungs felt as if they were on fire.  
  
"Harper you look dreadful, where have you been? Beka was about to send Rev out to look for you."  
  
Harper struggled to his feet. He felt most unwell; he could feel himself sweating but cold at the same time. There was no way he was going to make it to the crew quarters without Trance's assistance.  
  
He spent the next two days being very unwell indeed. Bouts of burning fever and icy cold sweats. Hallucinations alternating with periods of deep sleep. He finally woke up feeling almost back to normal. Trance was bustling about and came to sit next to him. "Harper, that was stupid even for you, and that filthy bandage on your shoulder, what were you thinking of."  
  
"If you were thinking at all," Beka's voice broke in. She was standing in the doorway looking at Harper. She had a strange expression on her face. Harper thought it looked as if she was trying not to laugh. He put a hand up to touch his shoulder; it was still uncomfortable but not as painful as it had been.  
  
"Trance, what happened to my shoulder? I really can't remember had I been in a fight or something." Trance didn't answer. She unwrapped the bandage and gave Harper a mirror. She stood behind him and held a second mirror in her hand so that Harper could see his back. "Here you are Harper, take a look and you'll see what gave you an infection and nearly killed you."  
  
Harper looked and immediately shut his eyes tightly. He couldn't believe what he'd seen. Beka grinned at him. "Novel isn't it kiddo, I can't say I've ever seen anything like it before."  
  
Harper looked again, and smiled a little uneasily. "Hey Beka, haven't you ever seen a tattoo before?"  
  
Beka laughed. "Oh yes Harper I've seen plenty of tattoos before, but never one of a naked Perseid." 


	11. Bubbles - G

Bubbles by Brit - G  
  
Missing scene challenge from The Knight, Death and the Devil  
  
Thought I'd give this one a shot. I haven't seen the episode so this is all my own.  
  
"Champagne, Trance that's what we need a bottle of bubbly." Harper was rummaging in the large fridge in the Andromeda's galley.  
  
Trance gave him a questioning look. "Why is that Harper, what significance does fizzy wine have?"  
  
"Well it's an old human tradition, when we have something to celebrate we open a bottle of champagne and have toasts and things." His search became more frenetic, his body almost disappearing into the depths of the refrigerator.  
  
"Got it." He emerged triumphantly with a large green bottle in his hand. "I knew there was one in there somewhere."  
  
He considered the bottle thoughtfully. "It's not that big but there should be enough for us all to have at least a small glass, enough to make a toast to success." Trance you get some glasses and I'll open the bottle."  
  
The golden girl started looking through cupboards and soon found some suitable utensils. She put them on a tray and then looked over to where Harper was struggling to pop the champagne cork.  
  
"Harper, perhaps we should leave it for one of the others to do?" He shook his head. "Almost got it babe just needs a little more effort." Harper was becoming red in the face and the cork wasn't shifting any further. Trance tried again. "Shouldn't it wait we go back to the others, I'm sure they would like to see the bottle opened, isn't that part of the ritual?"  
  
Harper thought about her words. "I guess you're right Trance, half the fun is when the cork pops." He handed the bottle over to her so she could put it on the tray.  
  
Unfortunately his efforts hadn't all been in vain. As Trance took the bottle from him the cork erupted from it with a loud bang. The champagne went everywhere. Trance didn't know what to do so in the absence of a cloth she put her mouth to the neck of the bottle and tried to drink the wine that was flowing from it.  
  
She started to giggle as the bubbles tickled her nose. Harper joined in and soon both of them were laughing uncontrollably. When they finally managed to control themselves enough to check the bottle there was very little champagne left.  
  
Harper took a couple of glasses. "Well there is definitely not enough for everyone to make a toast. I think we should finish it off and find something else to take through to the others."  
  
Trance nodded, she still felt very giggly. This champagne stuff was stronger than it looked. Harper poured the wine and handed her a glass. He raised his. "Here's to golden babes and freakin geniuses." They both drank, Trance a little too quickly.  
  
"OK what are we going to take back to the observation deck with us?" Harper was back rummaging in the fridge again. "I can't find anymore wine and we need something fizzy for a proper toast." His eyes lit up, the very thing and not in short supply either.  
  
He turned round as he heard a strange noise from behind him. The noise came again. Trance was standing by the table with a surprised look on her face. "What was that Harper, what did I do?"  
  
Harper giggled at her confusion. "That Trance was a hiccup. It's when your diaphragm goes into spasms. I guess your anatomy isn't that different from ours."  
  
She continued to look puzzled. "How do I stop them?"  
  
"Er sorry babe but you can't, they have to go away by themselves."  
  
He sniggered. "There is one thing we could try. Cutting off the oxygen supply sometimes works." He approached her and before she could pull away he pressed his lips against hers. Her hand came up to stroke his hair and he deepened the kiss as she responded to him. At least a minute later they broke away from each other. Both of them breathless.  
  
She hiccupped again. He grinned and they repeated the procedure.  
  
Eventually Harper picked up the crate of Sparky cola and together with Trance went to rejoin the rest of the Andromeda's crew. Trance hiccupping loudly all the while. As they walked on to the observation deck she hiccupped one last time.  
  
Everyone looked at her and she blushed, her skin becoming even more golden than usual.  
  
"OK guys," Harper announced. "We seem to be fresh out of bubbly, however, at considerable sacrifice from yours truly there is Sparky for everyone." 


End file.
